Children from Below
by Mori-chan
Summary: You don't see us. We hardly ever come out. But if we do, keep your distance from us. You have heard about how dangerous and evil we are. How we can hurt our opponents. But you don't know what happens to us at the Below. This is our story. (Ch.13 is up)
1. Meet the boys

Chapter One

__

What the hell am I doing here? Why on earth do I always have to end up here!? When I was toddler Voltaire got me here, and now I'm here again! Kai, you always learned from your mistakes before, didn't you!? Why didn't you this time? You should have run away! You should have killed yourself, you damn idiot! Nothing could be worse that this place. Nothing. I learned that a long time ago. But I guess I AM Kai Hiwatari, and I am proud. Pride was always my stupid, weak point! No, my pride wouldn't let me back off, chicken out. Kai Hiwatari will not be scared of some Abbey, of some Boris, of his former team mates, of his own grandfather!!!!!! My pride made me go here, so I guess I will have to accept the consequences. I could not blame anybody else but me. Stupid, damn fool!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A skinny boy of about fifteen was walking at the side of an older man in the dark, stone corridor. He had weird hair that was sticking out in all directions and had an unusual coloring- silver in the front, and blue in the back. Navy blue shark fins decorated his pale cheeks. The boy had large, penetrating, crimson eyes, that were filled with glowing fire of fury. Those eyes added something special to his already weird appearance. He had been very good looking however, despite a rather grim and dangerous expression. The teen was dressed in baggy blue jeans, back top, and red gloves with unpleasant, sharp points. A long white scarf that slightly moved slightly as the boy walked, was wrapped around the teenagers neck. 

The man at his side was dressed in the way that clearly showed he didn't want anybody to get a good look at him, and that he didn't want to be messed with . His heavy footsteps were the only sound in the corridor- the boy stepped noiselessly, like a cat.

At last , the cold corridor ad come to an end. The couple reached a big, metal doorway, and the older man stopped. 

"Here we are, Kai. Your team is waiting on in the room on the other side of the door. I hope you will settle well." said the man. The boy gave him a hateful look, but the man pretended to ignore it. He gave the door a push, and it opened without making a sound. 

A bright, white light coming from the room, momentarily blinded Kai, whose eyes have adjusted to the darkness of the corridor. The man behind him didn't bother to give the boy a second to get used to the bright light, and shoved him into the room. 

Kai managed not to fall over because of the man's push, and walked a bit forward, to have at least some distance separating himself and the man. 

In the center of the room a small, brown and rather handy-down sofa was located. A boy, about Kai's age, sat back with his legs crossed in the middle of it. He had flaming red hair, and sapphire eyes. To his left sat a smaller boy with a ridiculously big nose . On the floor a large and heavy guy had settled himself, being to big to fit on the sofa without pushing one of the smaller boys off. 

Behind the red head, a skinny, lavender-haired teen was sitting on the rear of the sofa. He had his back to everyone else, and turned his head when Kai was pushed into the room, only to examine him with a emotionless glare of his cold, purple eyes , that had a tiny hint of hatred in it. 

As Kai looked at the boys in front of him, he was meet by cold, purple eyes, friendly blue eyes, green laughing ones, and sapphire eyes that had a some weird and mixed-up feeling in them. 

Kai didn't hesitate for even a second, despite of his nervousness, and meat each pair of the eyes in turn, bravely glaring at them.

That's how Kai's meeting with Demolition Boys went. First one after he became a traitor in the World Championships. 

Note: Okay, I hope you ppl like the very beginning so far. Plz leave a review!!!! ~_^ 

Also- I am going to use original Russian names for the boys, so here is the list of them: 

Tala- Yuri (age 15) 

Spencer- Sergei (age 15) 

Ian- Ivan (stupid, boring, common Russian name!) (age 14)

Bryan- Bryan!!! (I couldn't find a different name, so I guess he would have to go by Bryan. It is a cool name, after all!!!) (age 15) 

I dont know if I got the ages right. But I am going to stick with those anyway. 


	2. Bryan

Chapter Two

They stood there for a few moments, before the man desired to break this "touchy" meeting. He scanned the boys sitting on the sofa, and then started to give orders in a voice that could terminate no arguments. 

"Ivan and Sergei! You will continue you training schedule like you are suppose to. Bryan! You will show Kai a way to his new room, since it is the closest to yours. Afterwards, I want you and Yuri to decide with one of you will give Kai a small tour of the Abbey!" then he added sarcastically, "I think I am right to say that Kai might have forgotten this place at all." He gave Kai a piercing look, then glared at Bryan and Yuri, and left without another word. 

Kai was left standing alone, in front of the Demolition Boys. 

__

Great! I am going to be stuck with Bryan , having a room close to him. He doesn't seem to be so happy to see me, is he? And Boris, knows it, the big bastard! Chert ego poberi! (1)

Ivan and Sergei looked at each other, then both stood up, and disappeared into the dark doorway on the different side of the room, Sergei's giant figure shadowing tiny Ivan. 

__

Even better. Now, is that bastard Bryan going to bother to show me where the hell my room is? 

Uncomfortable silence crept over the room. Finally Yuri stood up, gave Kai a slightly visible wink, then turned around whispering something to Bryan. After that, he too disappeared into the dark doorway. 

Kai was left alone, face to face with Bryan. The lavender-haired boy continued to look at him with his cold, purple gaze.

__

Okay. Is this some sort of staring game? If it is, he is winning! 

Kai tried to understand what the other boy was thinking, but his face was emotionless, and didn't tell Kai anything. And he didn't know Bryan enough to even try to guess. 

__

This is starting to get really boring.

The silence was very uncomfortable, but the lavender-haired teen didn't seem to mind. So Kai decided to ignore it too. After what seemed to be hours, Bryan got of the sofa, and slowly walked to the door. A few steps away from it he stopped, and without turning his head, said coolly "Follow me." 

__

Finally! 

Bryan waked fast through endless cold, stone corridors of the Abbey. Kai followed him, trying to remember, where they were going. But that proved impossible, since all of the corridors looked alike to him, so the boy just gave up, and followed the teen in front of him. He wondered how Bryan knew where everything was located here.

__

I wouldn't be surprised if Bryan just wants me to get lost in here, and then leave me to starve. Or just simply kill me in some dark corner. I wouldn't put that past him. Espesially remembering his match with Rei.....................

After a few more minutes of walking, Bryan suddenly decided to speak. 

"So, you are back, Hiwatari."

Kai was so surprised by the other boy's sudden comment, so it took him a second to even realize what he had said. 

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?"

"No, it's just funny how a traitor will always stay a traitor, no matter what team he is on_."_

That's weird. This is probably more words that he said total last year!

"What the hell do you mean, Bryan?"

__

What does he mean? Something evil, no doubt. 

"I'm just remembering the list of the teams you have been on. That's all"

__

He has a point. I was on too many teams. And I became a traitor for each one. 

Didn't I? 

That horrible realization struck Kai. His face became stone cold, and he walked without even seeing where he was going. Bryan was right...............

"Here is your room."

Bryan stopped at the metal door, with 118 number shining on it. Kai, didn't hear him and continued walking. 

"Your room is here, not on the other side of the Abbey. Is that were you are heading?"

Bryan clearly noticed the effect of his words on Kai, and seemed to be very pleased. 

Not that it really showed. Bryan always kept all of his emotions to himself, except for anger. And now he was losing his patience with Kai, because the boy didn't seem to hear him.

Bryan slapped Kai, and the boy was brought back to the real world by the sudden pain. He looked at Bryan hatefully, and wiped the blood coming for his nose. 

"Poshel te k cherty (2), Bryan......"

"Chto, bolino? Ya ne znal cho te takoi nejnei. Te chot-to zasnyl. Nado bilo razbyditi tebia. (4)" said Bryan in Russian. Kai was surprised to hear the boy speak that language. The only reason he sweared at the teen in Russian was because he thought the teen wouldn't understand. Bryan probably realized it, and decided to prove Kai wrong. 

Satisfied by Kai's surprise, Bryan continued in English.

"Here is your room. There is no key to rooms here."

The lavender-haired blader decided that he said enough for the day and left without another word.

__

Go to hell Bryan. You might seem emotionless, but you are cruel, evil and very sarcastic. And, I hate to admit it, you are very smart. 

With that thought on his mind, Kai pushed the metal door open. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(1) Chert ego poberi- Damn him! 

(2) Poshel te k cherty- Go to hell!

(3) Chto, bolino? Ya ne znal cho te takoi nejnei. No te chot-to zasnyl. Nado bilo razbyditi tebia kak-to.-

What, it hurts? I didn't know you are so fragile. But you fell asleep. I needed to wake you up somehow. 

Author's Note-

Yes, the boys speck actual Russian! Not from a book, not from a movie, but actual Russian. I speak it myself (not as a second, but as a native language!)

The only thing- I had real trouble trying to write out all the words with English letters, because some of the Russian sounds cannot be expressed in English.

^_^


	3. Flashbacks

Chapter Three.  
  
Kai stepped through the door, mentally still cursing Bryan, and look at the room. It was small, with only a bed, a table and a chair in it. His small black suitcase was already on the bed. At the side of the table there was a door. Kai walked to it, and turned the wooden handle. The door swinged open to reveal a tiny bathroom with a sink, a cabinet and a shower in it.   
  
/I am here again. What an idiot! Durak(1)! /  
  
Flashback  
  
Boris: You are back with us, Kai. But you will not be getting the Black Dranzer.  
  
Kai: Like I expected to get it back.  
  
Boris: You are very rude, Kai. I must warn you, not to be rude with me, or you will have to suffer the consequences.   
  
Kai: Really?  
  
Boris grabbed Kai by his scarf, and started to choke him. Then he said slowly:  
  
Boris: Do not think you are in charge of running your life, Kai. It is me and your Grandfather who make all of the decisions for you. Not you yourself. The only control you have, is over Dranzer. That's all__  
  
The man let the boy go, and pushed him into the doorway.   
  
Boris: Now, I hope you understood me well. Let's go. Your team is waiting.   
  
Back from the Flashback  
  
/Oh, so I don't have control over anything????? I don't think so___/  
  
Kai opened his suitcase and started to throw stuff out, in search for something. Finally he took out a small bag , and a toothbrush sticking out of it poked him in the stomach. Kai sweared, and threw the cursed toothbrush away. Then he reached inside the bag, and got a out a small two-bladed razor wrapped in yellow paper. Kai looked at it for some time, feeling it's sharpness with his fingers. After a few moments, the boy stated taking off his globes and when into the bathroom, taking care to shut the door behind him.   
  
Half an hour later  
  
Kai was brought back to the real world, when he heard someone knocking at the door very loudly. The boy quickly put his gloves back on, feeling the pain , and then ran out into the room, shutting the bathroom door behind him.  
  
/Who the hell is knocking so loud? Boris? Haven't that bastard seen me enough for today? If it's Bryan, he isn't welcome either. But he probably wouldn't come back here, even to insult me_____/  
  
Still wondering, Kai walked to the door, trying not to trip over all the stuff he left on the floor. The pounding on the door grew louder.   
  
"I'm coming!!!!!!!", yelled Kai, very annoyed.   
  
He reached the door, wondering if whoever-was-knocking's fists haven't been really hurt by the metal door. With that thought on his mind, he turned the handle.   
  
Yuri was standing in front of him. Kai looked at the boy, and half-forgotten memories flashed through their minds.   
  
Flashback  
  
A small redhead boy was closely examining his blade. A shadow fell on it and he looked up to see a blue-haired boy of about five in front of him.  
  
"Want a match?"  
  
"Sure!!!!"  
  
The blue-haired one took out his beyblade too, and they both clumsily launched it into the dish. The beyblades started to slowly spin, and then the redhead yelled   
  
"Go, Wolbrog!". But his bit beast didn't listen to him, instead the disk had smashed into the blue-head's blade, and both flew out of the dish. The redhead ducked when the beyblade flew at him, but the other boy wasn't so quick. The beyblade hit him in the head, and he fell on the ground. The redhead ran over to him in a flash.  
  
"Kai!!! Kai, are you okay?? Don't die, please!!! Kai?! Don't leave me alone!!!! Kai, are alive!?!? Kai, say something!!!!!!"  
  
Kai opened his eyes  
  
"What are you talking about, Yuri? I would never leave you_"  
  
_____  
  
Huge, white snowflakes were slowly falling into the Abbey yard. It was very late, but every window in Moscow seemed to light up. Two seven-year old boys were sitting in front of each other on a bed. They had put a clock in between them, and were both following the movement of the second hand.. It had reached twelve. That instant, a loud noise from the Red Square filled the room through the open window. The most important clock of Russia was ringing to announce the New Year. The boys heard people on the streets shouting.  
  
"YEAH!!!!!", yelled the redhead.   
  
"It's NEW YEAR!!!!!"  
  
The other boy with blue hair reached under the pillow and pulled out a small box wrapped into old yellow paper.  
  
"Yuri, I got you a present_"  
  
The redhead took the box, quickly unwrapped the paper and opened it. There was some beyblade parts in it.   
  
"Thank you Kai!!!!!!!" he yelled as he was giving the other boy a hug.   
  
"Stttooopp it_ you arrre gggoing to chhhhokke meeeeeeeeeeeee__"  
  
The red head let go of the boy, and got a small, brown bag out of his pocket.   
  
"Here is something for you, Kai__"  
  
Kai accepted it curiously, and opened it. There were some beyblade parts in it too.  
  
"Thanks_"  
  
The boys hugged each other.   
  
A second later door swinged open, and a small boy with big nose and a another very large boy burst into the room.  
  
"Kai, Yuri, let's go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There is a party in Ivan's room!"  
  
"Wouldn't Boris be mad?"  
  
"He wouldn't know!!!! He went into the town about an hour ago! I saw him! Come on, it's NEW YEAR!!!!"______  
  
"Boris is going to kill me!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Guess who left that firework in his office?"  
  
"WHAT?!?!? Yuri, YOU LEFT THAT FIRE WORK IN BORIS"S OFFICE?!?!?"  
  
The redhead boy lowered his head.  
  
"See, even you are mad. Think what Boris will say???"  
  
Blue-haired boy of about nine hugged Yuri.  
  
"No, I'm not mad! How could you even think that??? But Boris was pretty pissed off when he was here a few minutes before."  
  
Sergei ran into the room, causing the boys in there to jump.  
  
"Boris is coming!!!!!!!! He is really angry at whoever set that firework!"  
  
Ivan rushed into the room following the bigger boy.  
  
"Line up, line up! He is going to kill us!"  
  
Yuri tried to look as calm as possible, but he was afraid, and Kai could tell. The boys stood I the line quietly. After a few moments, Boris stormed in, and glared angrily at the them. His hair was all messed up, as if after an explosion. Then he asked, trying to keep all of his anger inside.  
  
"Who left that firework in my office?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Who left that firework in my office??"  
  
Kai fell Yuri shiver next to him. He knew he would be beaten badly, if Boris finds out. Yuri and the other had always gotten worth beating than Kai, because Boris was afraid if he hurts Kai really bad, Volatire will not be happy. Not that any of the boys knew it. because Kai never told them.   
  
A thought flashed in Kai's mind. He stepped forward and bent his head.  
  
"I'm sorry___ I did it_"  
  
Boris glared at him hatefully.  
  
"I think we need to have a little talk in my office, Kai__"___________  
  
Ten-year old redhead was sitting on the bed in his tiny room. Moon light was softly shining through the window, falling on boy's bent head. Yuri kicked the chair in front of him, and watched it fall on the ground. It didn't matter to him that Boris might hear the noise and come to punish him. Yuri looked at the moon, and wispered with tears in his eyes  
  
"Kai, you told me you won't ever leave me__you won't ever leave me alone in this terrible place__all alone_where did you go, Kai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ________  
  
Kai looked at the boy in front of him, remembering their childhood. They were like brothers. They still are.  
  
"Kai, you told me, you won't leave me_" said Yuri quietly. "You are back_"  
  
The boys hugged. Just like when they were kids.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note:   
  
(1)- Durak- Idiot  
  
I also thought it will be wise to explain the New Year scene.  
  
I Russia, it is a tradition to give presents for New Year, not Christmas (which is celebrated Jan. 7).  
  
I did live in Moscow (and will be moving there again soon), so all of the city descriptions will be based on my memories, and will be the most accurate. O_~  
  
Thanks to my first reviewer!!!   
  
Paiku-you are the best! ^_^  
  
Please leave a review too. I will be grateful for any comments that will help me make my story better.   
  
Sorry that this chapter was rather pointless. But I thought about how cute Yuri and Kai must have looked when they were kids (think about Bryan too!!!) , so I couldn't help it!!!!!! ~_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You are back_" repeated Yuri, as he let go of Kai. As the boy did so, Kai noticed white bandages around Yuri's arms, carefully hidden by long sleeves. It looked like the rest of the boy's body was bandaged too. Kai got worried.  
  
"What the hell happened to you???" he pointed at boy's arms. Yuri looked at them, and answered casually.   
  
"Oh, it's that bastard Boris. Remember how he cybernated me? Well, something hit him, and he decided to take all of that stuff out. So they took me to the lab, put me to sleep, and then I guess pulled all of those wires and chips out. I will have lot's of scars after that operation for sure! Not that I have seen the cuts yet. They told me not to take the bandages off. Anyway, forget him. Let's go, I have to give you the tour of the Abbey!"  
  
He looked around the room. "Gezze, and they say there aren't any earthquakes in Moscow! You must have been in big hurry to unpack!"  
  
Kai didn't want to continue on that subject, so he changed it.   
  
"It sure didn't take you and Bryan a long time to decide who is giving me the "tour"."  
  
"Oh, we didn't even talk! It isn't that hard to figure out which one of us will want to ."  
  
"Bryan didn't seem to be happy to see me, did he?"  
  
"He is just moody."  
  
Kai raised his elegant eyebrow in surprise, as they exited the his room.  
  
"What do you mean, moody?" he asked.  
  
"You will see, when you get to know Bryan. He is very serious and cold, but more or less depending on his mood. One time I even saw him sort of smiling!"  
  
Kai raised his eyebrow again in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah! He was just in the VERY bad mood today__"  
  
/Was it because of me? What did I ever did to him? He should hate Rei, not me_ I will never understand him_not like I care_/  
  
"You are right, he doesn't seem to be happy to see you. Ivan doesn't really care that you are back, and then Sergei is still bragging about beating you in the World Championships. So just ignore them."  
  
Three hours later.  
  
Kai's legs were sour from all off the walking, but he did have a very good time with Yuri, even though almost every room in this terrible place awoke bad memories in him. Boris yelling at the team in the kitchens, Boris beating him in the training room, Boris hitting Yuri for standing by the door that was off limits, more and more memories of Boris beating him or the other boys. Only Yuri's company helped Kai get those terrible moments out of his head.  
  
The Abbey was bigger than Kai remembered, and Yuri said that not all parts were recreated after Kai demolished some of it. Boris only bothered to rebuild Biovolt offices and labs. Kai mentally shivered, imagining the cold, clean labs, where terrible experiments were carried out on both bit beasts and humans.   
  
Like Yuri and his Wolbrog. Kai thought about how lucky he was, that Volatire had taken him out of the Abbey. Thanks to his grandfather Kai was still human. And Dranzer still had his spirit. What if they try to do some experiment on Dranzer? No, Kai thought, I will not let them_.He will die, before he lets them take Dranzer.  
  
"Kai, are you listening?", Yuri started to shake Kai to get boy attention.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I drifted off"  
  
"Did Bryan say something to you? He can be very poisons sometimes."  
  
Kai remembered Bryan's words. He had been thinking about them a lot, especially when he was alone. The boy was feeling much calmer about it now. He didn't know how Bryan managed to get better of him. It is going to one tough life in this Abbey, Kai thought. Big surprise__..  
  
"Kai!!!! ARE YOU LISTENING?????" Yuri pushed Kai very hard and the boy slammed into the wall. That brought him back to the real world alright.   
  
/What's with those Demolition boys? All slamming and hitting____/  
  
"So, what were you saying Yuri?"  
  
"I was speaking about our schedule! Wake up at 5:30, be at the kitchen at six, finish eating at 6:10, line up, listen to Boris, then training till noon. After that is a half an hour break. Then training again till six. Then dinner, an hour of free time, more training till ten. After that we are suppose to be in bed, but no one ever checks, You can even sneak into the practice room, if you are that eager."   
  
He laughed. "Short summary- training, training, training!"   
  
Then he looked at Kai.   
  
"You traveled all the way from Japan today didn't you?? Then get to bed. Boris wouldn't be happy if you are late."  
  
Kai wondered if Boris was ever happy, but said nothing. He looked around the corridor.   
  
"Where is your room?"  
  
"The next hallway to the left, then three rooms to the right, room 92. Bryan is right here, room 116. Ivan and Sergei are both on the next hallway to the right, except Ivan's room is only two doors to the left, and Sergei is way at the other end of the hall."   
  
The lifeless stone corridor around Kai seemed to be filled with endless metal doors on both sides.  
  
"What's behind all of the other doors?"  
  
Yuri looked rather mysterious.  
  
"Some of them are empty rooms. Others are just plain closets and storage areas. But most are simply looked. It's a mystery what's behind them, but once in a while, you will see some one go into them. Mostly at night. I tried to take a peak, but got caught." Yuri fell silent. There was no need to explain what happened to him afterwards. That was obvious.   
  
As the silence grew, each one of them started to remember all the times they did something wrong, and Boris's wrath came upon them. Kai remembered that he was locked up in his room and starved for a week after he told Boris he set up a firework in his office. Yuri had risked his life and wellbeing by climbing out of the windows, and walking along the walls, holding on to the window frames, to pass him some bread he stole from the kitchens, while Sergei and Ivan served as a distraction for Boris and Biovolt. Kai never did find a way to repay them. Yuri was probably remembering the same thing.   
  
"Hey Kai, do you remember that time with the firework?"  
  
Kai nodded.  
  
"I can't believe you took my punishment. I was surprised Boris didn't kill you strait away, he was so mad!"  
  
Kai grinned.  
  
"And you where climbing out of windows like a monkey, just to give me food_. Where on earth did you get that firework anyway??"  
  
It was Yuri's turn to grin now.  
  
"Oh, I have my ways. I have been saving up money all my life, but I got really pissed off at Boris one time. So when we went into the city, I bought a firework. Then I sneaked away from the group, ran back to the Abbey and climbed up the wall. Boris was stupid back then- he left his window open. So I threw the firework in, and ran for my life. The explosion distracted him long enough for me to get away, and rejoin you. But all the sparks flying out of his window looked pretty cool!"  
  
Kai raised his eyebrow as Yuri started to laugh, but could not keep serious, and started to laugh too.   
  
"See ya tomorrow, Kai!" said Yuri, still laughing. Kai looked at him, as the boy walked away, and then entered his room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(phone rings. It's picked up)  
  
(Man's voice)  
  
-Hello?  
  
-Boris, I need something from you.  
  
-Yes, sir?  
  
-I need you to send me two of your boys to my lab right now.  
  
-May I ask why?  
  
-The Experiment!  
  
-Oh, yes, I remember. Who do you need?  
  
-I don't care. Any two.  
  
-I need Yuri, and Bryan can't be part of that experiment. Then Kai__no, not Kai. Will Ivan and Sergei fit?  
  
-Perfectly. Now, I want them to be here by midnight, tomorrow.  
  
-Is that possible?  
  
-Yes. Spend as much as you need, I will cover all expenses.   
  
-They will be there. But what about the replacement?   
  
-The replacement is all taken care off, and should be at the Abbey by noon. Maybe later.  
  
-Will I have to do the pick up?  
  
-Yes. Get rid of your boys for tomorrow. Send them off to Moscow or something.  
  
-Will be done, sir.   
  
(person hangs up)  
  
Note: This all used to be two diffrent chapters. Flashbacks and The Walk. I desided that I had too many chapters , so I just made them into one big one. I kept the note for the previous chapter.   
  
So, I hope this wasn't that bad!!!  
  
Ah, almost forgot!!!! /blah/- someone thinking. My pc is messed up. Can't upload cursive.   
  
?? 


	4. The dream and the morning

****

Chapter four.

Kai was standing I the middle of the long corridor, with countless metal doors on both sides of it. His first thought was that he was in the Abbey, but the walls were shining white, not stone. 

__

Where am I?? I never seen this place before……

The corridor was quiet, save for a faraway noise, that sounded like a beyblade battle a couple floors below. 

Kai felt he had something under his arm. The boy looked down, and saw that he was holding the one thing he hated more then Tyson, and almost as much as he loathed Boris and Volatire, and that hated him back just as much. 

Dizzy. That annoyingly unfunny laptop, who always made comments on everything he did, always disagreed with him, always thought everything was her business. She was Kenny's bit beast, and due to some accident was trapped in a laptop. 

__

Why am I holding that stupid computer? 

Kai knew there was no way in hell Dizzy would even let him hold her. Not that he would ever want to. 

Suddenly the vision changed. He saw a girl with white skin, brown eyes and black hair, shouting something to her bitbeast. She looked like she was extremly tiered and was loosing. 

"Any more brilliant plans?" he heard the familiar voice shout to her, and Rei, his former team mate from BladeBreakers, ran into the view, gasping. 

__

Who is the girl??? What is Rei doing here??

It seemed like the all of the BladeBreakers, excluding Kenny were there. So were the Majestics, every one of them, but Oliver. All of the kids were fighting someone. Fighting for their lives, by the looks of it. The girl lifted up her head and said in a weak voice, using up her last strength. 

"It all depends on Kai now. We are cut off, until he succeeds. Natasha did what she could. The doors won't open until Kai …….ah…..we won't survive if the doors won't open…. Ah.." Her body fell lifelessly on the blue, tiled floor.

__

What does she mean? What am I suppose to do??? How can I save them? How can I help her!!!!!!

Kai was back in the corridor.

"Move!!!!!" Dizzy yelled.

"What are you asleep?!?1 They will all die soon! Move!!!!"

As Kai started to ran, he heard a loud boom, somewhere above. 

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Dizzy, her voice sending a terrible shiver through Kai, for it was filled with pure terror.

Kai would up in shock and started to gasp, cold sweat running down his back. He was in his room, in the Abbey. It had all been a dream, he realized with relieve. A terrible nightmare.

The next second Kai wasn't so sure, because the terrible boom repeated somewhere just above his head.

"Wake up!!!!" said an annoyingly familiar voice, and Kai realized the whole thing was a dream after all. 

"Wake up!!!"

Kai yawned and put a pillow on his head to block the sound. 

"Fuck you, Bryan!"

It seemed as thought Brian was in the room next to Kai's and was banging on the wall. The lavender-haired teen heard Kai's last remark, and decided not to make a secret of it .

"Poshel te k chertu (1), Kai. You are almost late."

Kai looked at the electric clock on the table. It was 5:50 AM. 

"What the hell???" he said as he quickly stood up, trying not to trip over his stuff.

Bryan heard that remark too.

"Yuri remembered that you alarm wasn't working, so he send me to wake you up."

By the sound of his voice, Brian didn't like the idea of being Kai's alarm clock much, but did not dare to disagree with the team captain. 

Bryan banged the wall again.

"I'm awake, for god's sake!!!" said Kai, very annoyed. He listened for a second, then heard Brian leaving. 

__

Nakonezto…….(2)

Since had only ten minutes to take a shower and get dressed, he better hurry up, Kai decided. The boy went into the bathroom, but only then remembered that he threw his toothbrush somewhere. Kai returned into the room, and started looking for it, but slid on his sweater and fell on the floor.

"Oh, chert………..(3)"

It took Kai about five minutes to find the cursed toothbrush. After that he only had time for a quick shower, and then got dressed his pants and top. The rest of the clothing was pulled on while he was running to the kitchen. Making Boris upset was not on his list of things to do for today. 

In the kitchen Bryan, Ivan, Sergei and Yuri were already sitting at the metal table and eating their porridge. Kai took a plate for himself and sat next to Yuri. The red-haired boy decided to start the conversation.

"Sorry about your alarm clock. I will get you a new one tonight. But for today you had your own, personal one." he laughed. Bryan was sitting at the other side of the table, but it seemed that he heard it, because the lavender-haired blader shot a deadly glance at Yuri after those words were said. 

Kai started to stir porridge with his metal spoon. The boy wasn't really hungry, but knew that there won't be many opportunities to eat in this place. So he sighed and ate a spoonful. To his surprise the porridge wasn't that bad. The taste had little difference with the usual porridge Kai sometimes ate for breakfast. 

Most of the boys were already done with their food. Ivan was the first one, and he stood up and left the plate on a special cabinet for Abbey servants to pick up. 

The Demolition Boys were very quiet this morning. They would sometimes say something to each other, but no one but Yuri said anything to Kai. The boys would just look at him from time to time, but it didn't make Kai feel unwelcome. He was used to having people ignore him and stare at him angrily. 

Kai was done with his breakfast in five minutes, just when Boris cam into the room. He had a very strong effect on the boys- they sat up strait, stopped any talking that was going on, and were all ears at once. Boris enjoyed the effect he caused on the boys, so he just stood in the doorway for a second, watching them. He knew that deep inside they were scared. None of them ever knew what to expect from Boris. He gave them a deadly glance, knowing the fear he had sent through their soul .Then the man cleared his throat. 

"S dobrim ytrom, malchiki! (4)!" he said, trying to look nice. Not like that was possible- Boris always looked dangerous and evil. 

"There have been a new gang of bladers in Moscow. They challenge everyone they find, and hardly ever loose. Those boys talk about becoming an official Russian team! Well, to do that, they have to beat you. So I want you to go into the city today, and show then who is the boss."

The boys seemed to be cheered up by this proposition. Yuri thought for a second and then raised his hand.

"Yes, Yuri?"

"Who is going to go?"

Boris scanned the boys in front of him, but just for the show. He already knew who was going and who was not.

"Yuri, Bryan and Kai."

Kai raised his perfect eyebrow in surprise. Boris noticed that, and added, "I hope Bryan and Yuri will keep a good eye on our little Kai…" he glared at Kai, warning him not to do anything stupid, and then left. 

Sergei and Ivan looked at each other.

"Suppose we better go training then," said Ivan, who looked upset that he wasn't going. 

"Razvlekaites, poka mojete! (5)" yelled Sergei, as he and Ivan left for the practice rooms. 

Bryan looked out of the window. 

"I guess we have to go and get ready, don't we?" 

Kai wondered what the hell did Bryan mean, when he said that they have to get ready, but both he and Yuri had left for their room, so he had no one to ask. 

The boy went to a window and looked out of it. It was late May, and every tree in Moscow was covered in bright green leaves. The Moscow was beautiful at this time of year. Of course, Moscow was most magnificent in the winter, with shining snow covering every street and house like a blanket. 

The sun just rose from the horizon, and now was making it's way to the top of the sky. Golden roofs of Moscow's churches where sparkling in the light, so bright , that it blinded Kai for a second. The city seemed so quiet and peaceful now. But the blue-haired teen knew it was only for a half and hour or so- soon the citizens would wake up and hurry to their work. But for now, the city was mostly silent. 

Kai's crimson eyes admired the tall apartment buildings in the distance, and small, century-old structures that used to be occupied by Moscow elite, and housed mostly offices now. The boy loved the city. He had seen America, Japan and many other places, but nothing could replace Russia's capital. 

Probably because I was raised here. In this beautiful city. I guess nothing can replace your home. And I do have a home………this city……

He leaned against the window. There seemed to be a crack it in, because he felt the stream of morning air on his skin. 

Someone entered the kitchen. Then another person. Kai tore his gaze away from the city, and looked at Yuri and Bryan. 

Blue-haired blader now understood what Bryan meant by "getting ready". 

__

Both boys changed from their usual outfit, and were wearing simple T-shirt and baggy pants. In this outfit, Bryan looked much younger that usual, and closer to his actual age. Kai raised his eyebrow questionably. 

"What?", said Yuri, "It's winter for six month, but in the summer it's gotta be hot in this goddamn city!!! I would melt in my normal cloths!"

The statement did make sense, but Kai didn't find anything to say to him. After a few moments of silence, Bryan started for the door. Yuri sighed and followed him.

"What a bastard," he murmured, so only Kai could hear him, "he always acts like he is the team captain, not me…" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: 

Well, sorry for another rather pointless chapter. I won't be updating for a while after this one, because I am moving to Moscow, and It will take ages to settle down and get an Internet connection. L 

But I might write one more chapter before I leave. Promised butt-kicking (!). 

I am also entering a new character after the next chapter. That character is totaly my own, and I am working hard on creating it. (won't tell who it is yet!!!!!!)

I did gave some hints on who the character is so far. Have fun guessing!!! 

Anyway, I am going to stick with Bryan being Bryan. I already wrote two many chapters, and changing his name to Boris will just confuse me. (It is an ugly name anyway!)

Oh, almost forgot. Russian translations.

(1)- Poshel te k chertu- Go to hell

(2)-_ Nakonezto- _finally

(3)- Oh, chert………..- Oh, shit……….

(4)- S dobrim ytrom, malchiki!- Good morning, boys!

(5)- Razvlekaites, poka mojete!- Have fun, while you can!

__


	5. Beautiful Stranger

It took the boys ten minutes to get out of the Abbey, because of all the security measures. Then each one was given out some money, and Yuri, as a team captain, got a cellphone to contact Boris in case of some emergency.   
  
When they where finally outside, the city started to wake up, and more and more people appeared on the street. Kids walking with their moms to school, teenagers with book bags and cellphones, women and men hurrying to work. Cars, cars and more cars.   
  
The Demolition Boys where walking in the middle of the side walk. Yuri in front, Kai by his side, and Bryan behind, trying to look like he isn't with them. But it wasn't hard to guess they were all together. All three looked dangerous and cold. They had put on their usual faces after exiting the Abbey, and now people were keeping their distance from the fourteen-year-old boys.   
  
Yuri started for the bus stop and the rest followed him.   
  
"What bus are we getting on?" asked Kai. He had a guess , but wanted to check how well he remembered Moscow.  
  
"Number 33" said Yuri. Kai's guess proved correct.  
  
The bus stop was glass , with a cellphone commercial "Talk with Style" on the left side. About ten people were standing there. Yuri scanned the crowd, and walked over to the nearest middle-aged lady.   
  
"Izvinite, cogda bil poslednii trolleibus? (Excuse me, when was the last bus?)"   
  
The woman looked at him, and then her eyes traveled to Bryan and Kai. It was hard to tell which one scared her more, but she just murmured "Minut desiat nazad (About ten minutes ago)" and hid in the growing crowd.   
  
Kai grinned, looking at the woman. Yuri caught his gaze.  
  
"We get that all the time" he said.  
  
A bus came. To the luck of the trio, most of the people were waiting for a different one, so, even if they did have to stand, the bus wasn't really crowded.   
  
They rode in silence for about a half an hour. Kai was told they should go in that direction, but nothing more, so he asked the team captain where exactly were they going.   
  
"They're still studying in here, so those bladers will be in schools. And there is more schools on the outskirts of city. I was told they are usually seen in the Gagarinsky district. There is one school I know there, and we can ask kids if they know where to find that gang."  
  
Yuri looked around. Kai was surprised at first, but then realized that he didn't trust anyone even with this kind of information.  
  
/That's what Boris does to people. But I am probably just like that..../  
  
"Univermag _Moskva'" announced the bus driver.   
  
"We get of here."  
  
************************************************************************The boys got of the bus, and the first thing they saw was a huge department store "Moscow" hovering over them.   
  
"The school is just behind the store", said Yuri as they started walking. "The lessons shouldn't have started yet, and most of the kids will be in the school yard. Kai? What's wrong?"  
  
Kai stopped dead in his tracks, and was staring at a girl standing in front of him. She had huge brown eyes and very pale skin. Long white hair was falling on her face and shoulders from under a black hat. She had been wearing a knee-length black dress and her pale hands were holding a small black handbag. The white-haired creature was staring back at Kai.   
  
They continued to look at each other. Yuri could of called this a love at first sight, but he knew better. Kai and love- those two words didn't really go together. Bryan knew that too, but he didn't want to wait for Kai to feel like explaining what was going on.   
  
"What the hell?" he asked. Kai didn't take his gaze away from the girl, but answered.  
  
"I've seen her somewhere......She is so oddly familiar!"  
  
"Yes," said the girl in a quiet voice, but speaking totally perfect English "I've seen you too....."  
  
/This is all very interesting.....but we gotta go. /  
  
Bryan didn't want to stay here long. He wanted to get back to his room- an only place he could be alone. So he grabbed Kai by the arm "Let's go." And started pulling him in the direction of the school. "Let us through, if you please." The girl stepped out of his way, and Bryan was followed by Yuri.   
  
Kai freed himself from Bryan's hold, and looked back. The girl turned around and was walking in the direction of the bus stop. Suddenly a big green van stopped in front of her. Someone inside said something to the girl, and she reluctantly got in. The door closed and the van pulled away. Kai turned his head to Bryan.  
  
"Why were you so mean to her?"  
  
Bryan said nothing.  
  
"Didn't you see? She was coming back from the funeral!"   
  
Bryan turned around to see the girl, but she was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This chapter was suppose to be longer. After this scene the boys were suppose to go to school, where they get extremely lucky and find that gang, who challenges them, and says to meet them at five o'clock. The Demolition boys spend half the day riding in a bus around Moscow, then they fight, and I can assure you, they kick some serious butt! That gang will learn forever who is the boss.   
  
I didn't write any of that because I thought it will be boring, and I should get on with my story. So the next chapter will start at the evening of that same day. I hope it will be interesting. Next chapter- "Disappearance"!   
  
Plz leave a review, and expect more exiting thing later on ^_^ ~_^ !!!!  
  
/blah/- someone thinking  
  
?? 


	6. Disappearance

It was getting dark now. People were getting of the streets now and the lights in the windows were lighting up one by one. Yuri looked at his watch.  
  
"Almost nine o'clock." He said. "We are suppose to be back at nine, but since it's summer we could be back at ten. But I suppose nobody really wants to stay here? We've got no where to go anyway."  
  
The boys didn't need a lot of words to understand Yuri. So they all went after him.   
  
Half and hour later Yuri was standing in front of the back gates of the abbey. A metal tentacle with a scanner on the end was staring at him as he stared back at it, frustrated.   
  
"Ctho za chert!!! (what the hell!!)" he asked the tentacle.   
  
It just stretched out more to get a closer look at him. Yuri sweared some more, but the tentacle simply ignored it. Kai and Bryan watched the following scene silently. Their team captain finally finished telling the tentacle everything he thought about it, metal cord still just closely examining him, and decided to try to enter. He typed the code into the number pad by the door, said the passport into a tiny microphone. Repeated a sentence so the system could recodnize him by voice.   
  
While he was busy with those procedures, the tentacle turned it's attention at Kai and Bryan. The thing examined each one of them closely with the scanner eye, stretching out angrily if any of them tried to move away. After about two minutes the metal cord seemed to believe the boys were humans, but still didn't let them closer than two meters to the door.  
  
Yuri had finished entering all the needed passwords and codes, but the door wouldn't open. He turned around, angry as hell, and found a huge red scanner-eye staring right at him, being about two cm from his face. A ruby-red ray hit his eye, and Yuri blinked. The voice coming somewhere from the tentacle said.  
  
"Eye scan being processed. Access denied."  
  
Kai started to laugh and Bryan grinned. Yuri didn't find the situation funny, but said nothing. He sweared at the tentacle a bit more and took out his cellphone. Yuri dialed a number.  
  
"Hello. Boris?"  
  
"Yuri?"  
  
"Yes, it's me Yuri!"  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
"What's the problem!? Your metal octopus wouldn't let me in!!!"  
  
"You mean my eye scanner?"  
  
"Yes!! It says -access denied!'"  
  
"Yuri, you mustn't let your emotions take over you"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"I will have the scanner reprogrammed in two minutes."  
  
And when Boris said two minutes, he meant exactly two minutes.   
  
***************************************************************  
  
"I wonder why Boris is getting more security almost every day. He got the voice recognizing door lock installed just two days ago."  
  
Yuri was saying out loud something that they all thought about, as the three boys where walking down the stone corridor to the room with the sofa, which Kai found out yesterday was called the Sofa Room ("How original" he commented).   
  
/Two days ago............./  
  
Kai decided not to say anything. Not with Bryan around.   
  
A shadow fell on the boys. The huge figure of the Abbey guard was standing in front of them.   
  
"Follow me for the eye scan" he said. The boys went with him.   
  
In fifteen minutes they were led into the Sofa room, still half-blinded from the red scanner ray. Yuri sat down first. Bryan didn't even consider the place by him. He just leaned against the rear, his back the Yuri and Kai. The last boy simply sat down.   
  
They sat in silence, blinking a while to see the room better. Yuri was the first to see the purpled-haired man come in. He instantly sat up strait. Bryan heard the footsteps next and turned his head in a flash. Kai instinctively realized who was in the room before he even saw him.   
  
Boris looked at each one of them properly. Yuri felt like shivering. Finally the man spoke.   
  
"I will assume that you have shown that gang who is the boss in Moscow. I wouldn't expect you not to, because I trained you. You MUST be the best in the city. And in the whole world!.........." Boris used the next ten minutes to talk about the greatness of Biovolt. His speech sounded very great, but the boys knew this was a big lie, made only to brainwash them.  
  
Only after the man was done, Yuri realized that something was wrong. If Boris ever read such a long speech , he made sure EVERY boy in the Abbey would hear it. And Ivan and Sergei weren't there! Yuri wanted to ask, but Boris just said "Learn to control your temper" with a dangerous, fake smile, and left.   
  
Right after the man disappeared in the shadows of the doorway, Bryan stood up and left too.   
  
"Well.....I guess we did deserve a rest after this long day", said Yuri. The boy took a out a pack of cards he bought on his visit into the city today, and dealt Kai five of them.   
  
"Let's play"  
  
They played about two games, and then both went to bed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kai was wrapping his scarf around his neck. The long, silky scarf gave him some extraordinary sense of protection and separation from the outside world. He looked in the mirror to see if it lie the right way, then hurried to breakfast.   
  
The first thing he noticed when he entered the kitchen was that Ivan and Sergei were not there. Only Yuri and Bryan were stirring the porridge in front of them with their metal spoons.   
  
The redheaded team captain looked up at Kai.  
  
"I know. They are not here for some reason."   
  
Bryan looked up too. He decided to say something this time.  
  
"You think Boris got rid of them? Like he did with the rest?"  
  
Yuri and Kai had that thought, but tried to get rid of it. If the boy disappeared from the Abbey, he never came back. No one knew what happened to them. Now Bryan said that out loud.  
  
"I wouldn't put that past him."  
  
"Take a seat Kai"  
  
Kai jumped up at the sound of the voice that didn't belong to any of the Demolition Boys. He turned around and found himself face to face with Boris, who was wearing a black cloak.  
  
"Do I need to repeat myself?" Kai knew what happens when Boris repeats himself. He sat down as quick as possible, forgetting all about porridge. Boris waited till Kai was seated, and then he saw Yuri's raised hand.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Yuri hesitated, but not saying something when Boris already asked you was as bad as saying something stupid. So he spoke.  
  
"Uh, sir, where are Ivan and Sergei?"  
  
Boris smiled his dangerous smile.   
  
"Ivan and Sergei will not be coming back in a while"  
  
/There okay! He always said _They're gone' about others......../  
  
"But since there is only three of you now, I'm adding a new member to team. Yes Yuri?"  
  
"Is he going to be with us permanently?"   
  
Boris looked at him.  
  
"Mr. Hodacov, did I ever said it was a boy? Please escort Natasha Krylova into the room."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
O_O   
  
Yeah, it's a girl! And she is very funny, trust me.   
  
PLZ!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! I would be very happy!!!  
  
/blah/- someone thinking. I currently have troubles with the stupid document manager, and I can't upload anything but just text flies. I'll fix that!!!   
  
?? 


	7. Lesson One

//Main Lesson One//  
  
/Welcome to the Balcov Abbey Training Course. Touch the screen lightly to begin.  
  
Thank you. You now have accessed Lesson One.   
  
Lesson One will deal with the education in the Abbey.  
  
Each one of the members of the team will have to access lessons at least twice a week. The subjects will be English, Russian, Algebra, Geometry, Biology, Geography, Physics and Chemistry. Courses will consist of Lesser Lessons. Each lesser lesson has to be completed at least once a week. After the lesson is read, a test will be awaiting you.  
  
IQ tests will be taken every half a year. You will need to know your IQ at all the time./  
  
/Press //Here// if you want to see your IQ results or take the IQ test/  
  
/Press //Here// if you want to access courses/  
  
/Press //Here// if you want to see your results for course tests./  
  
/Press //Here// if you want to exit main lesson one/  
  
/Press //Here// if you want to move on to lesson two/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's a weird chapter, I know. Think of this as a lesson from the course about the Abbey. Like a computer speaking. (with touch-screen)   
  
Kai's baby girl- I will update on Wednesday, maybe sooner. It's a good idea to update on week-end and wednesday. Gives me enough time to write a new chapter.   
  
Anyway, I do have the next chapter ready, so I might even update today. I dunno.  
  
^_^ Plz R and R 


	8. Meet Natasha

"Please escort Natasha Krylova into the room."   
  
Boris made a sign with his hand, and the guard standing behind him exited the room. Yuri, Kai and Bryan looked at the cloaked man with pure disbelief. He must be kidding, they thought.   
  
But the huge, heavy-muscled guard entered the room the next second, followed by a relatively small figure .....a girl. Not just a girl. This was the beautiful stranger from the street last morning. Same skinny figure, same white hair, same huge brown eyes. Only she was wearing navy blue tank top and blue jeans, not black dress. Her eyes were red, as if had been crying all night before. And the girl's skin seemed to be as pale as her long hair.   
  
She stared blankly at the guys through her hair as they stared back.   
  
"Malchiki, vstrechaite Natashu. (Boys, meet Natasha)"  
  
This wasn't a joke then. This was real. They really had a girl on their team.  
  
Boris saw the astonishment, but he expected it. They will get over it, he knew. He'll make them.   
  
"Now, as I said, Natasha will be on our team from now. Let me introduce my boys to you, young lady."  
  
He pointed at each one, as he said their names.   
  
"Yuri. He is our team captain. Kai. And Bryan."  
  
Each boy looked at her in turn, and she looked back. However, Natasha's mind seemed to be faraway now, and it didn't look like she was paying attention to Boris's fake kindness.   
  
"Let me tell you boys, that Natasha's family died in a shooting on the street two days ago. I'm assuming you have heard about it on your visit into the city yesterday."  
  
Then, looking at the silent girl, "Natasha- get your breakfast and sit down with the boys."   
  
Natasha, moving like a sleepwalker, sat down at Kai's side. She didn't take her porridge, but Boris didn't care- his students could eat or not eat, it was their problem. But they had to be ready for training all the time.   
  
As Natasha sat down, Kai felt again that he'd seen her somewhere.   
  
/I probably seen her or someone like her somewhere during my time with BladeBreakers. I've been all around the world then./  
  
"Now, I want you to finish your food and go training. I want Bryan to train with Natasha, but other can supervise. However, ALL of you have to be doing something. Natasha' here's your blade." Boris put a beyblade on the table.  
  
"Any questions?" he asked, in a tone that told the boys, there better not be any questions. However, Yuri ignored it. They couldn't have a GIRL one the team!  
  
"Sir, we can't have her...Even the team is called the Demolition Boys."  
  
Kai and Bryan expected Boris to hit Yuri for those words, but the man just smiled coolly.  
  
"Team names can be subject to change, Yuri" Then he left without a farewell.   
  
Master doesn't need to make any farewells to those, lower then him.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
They sat in silence for a while. Finally Bryan stood up.   
  
"Follow me" he said.  
  
/Hmm, does that remind me of something?/  
  
It took a second for Bryan's words to get into Natasha's little world, and another second for her to realize what they mean. She slowly stood up and picked up the blade from the table. The girl studied it, admiring it's beauty, the clean and newly polished surface. The blade had two colors- silvery gray and a mix between purple and plum. Despite the spotless look of the beyblade, Kai's expert eyes could tell that this blade had been used once before, four or five years ago. Whoever used it, trained a lot, because Kai could see scratches, covered carefully with paint.   
  
Natasha turned the blade around to look at the back. Then she half-said, half-whispered, her voice small and weak.   
  
"So that's a beyblade?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*crying* Only ONE new review!!!!!   
  
Atealia- thx u sooo much! U reviewed!!!! At least I can be a half-a-happy person.  
  
Others- plz!! If u read this, tell me what u thin about it! O_O  
  
Anyway- I will update on Wednesday or sooner. I hope u like the story so far. It's about to get more interesting!  
  
Peace out, ppl  
  
Asha  
  
/blah/- someone thinking *i hate my life* 


	9. Nevermore

Natasha's POV  
  
If even four days ago somebody would have told me this would happened, I would simply laugh. Things like this don't happen to girls like me. Simple fourteen year olds don't get into messes like this. I don't know what I did to deserve this.   
  
I remember the last time I saw them. They were going to buy Kira and Mama cell phone and I didn't come with them. I already had one, so I told Papa I would just stay home and work on my web site. So they went without me. Now I wish I would have gone with them. I would give up everything to be with them at that moment. To die with them.   
  
They didn't come back that day. In the evening I saw a news report about that shooting on the street. They said four people died in the crossfire. I got really worried, so I told my neighbor and best friend Zina. She told her mom. By midnight I new all my family had died.  
  
Then that paper was found. It said my parents left me into the custody of a man called Boris Balcov. Right after the funeral he picked me up. You can't imagine what I felt. How I felt. But that man made me very scared. So scared I forgot all of my sorrow. He told me I would live in his Abbey and train as a BEYBLADER there. I didn't know what to even think.  
  
He told me I would spend a night at my flat and that I needed to pack up. I cried all night. My pillow got all wet so I took Kira's. I couldn't get her pillow all wet like mine for some reason. So I stopped crying. It was about five o'clock, and I decided I better start collecting my stuff. I tried to, but the thought that I will never see my room again made so dizzy. I slipped down the wall. I remember the sudden pain and then I passed out.   
  
I came to an hour later. For some reason I started crying again, hugging my old teddy bear. After about ten minutes I stood up, got my old school back and started packing. I was suppose to only take clothes and stuff like that, but some of my books got hidden inside my bathrobe. I can't live without books. I like Garth Nix the best. His books are always so original and interesting!  
  
They came for me at seven. I just needed to pack a few more shirts, then I was done. I took three of Kira's T-shirts. Don't know why.  
  
They closed the door for me. I didn't even get to have a last look. I hate them.   
  
Now I'm here. In this scary place. There are three boys sitting in the kitchen in front of me. I don't remember how I got here.  
  
At normal circumstances I could of had a crush on any of them. They are all nicely muscled, tall and sort of handsome. The one called .....Yuri is a fiery redhead with those cold sapphire eyes. Then there this blue-haired one. His eyes are crimson and so piercing. He just raised his perfect eyebrow at me. What does this guy thinks he could get that way? Yes, he is handsome, but I was never all over good-looking guys. Oh, wait! He is the guy I saw yesterday. He is oddly familiar.   
  
The last one scared me. He's got lilac hair and purple eyes. But what eyes! They freeze me. He's got NOTHING in them. No feeling at all.  
  
They all got no feelings. No heart. Yuri....Kai.....Bryan...especially Boris. Nothing will ever be the same again here. No one will ever be as warm to me as my family.   
  
Nevermore.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No reviews. -_- *life sucks*  
  
plz, if u read this, tell me what u think about it!!!  
  
Anyway, next chapter will deal with Natasha's first training. *i think*  
  
till weekend!!!  
  
asha 


	10. First Training

"So that's a beyblade?"  
  
Grave silence followed that question. After a few moments Yuri finally came out of shock.  
  
"There's gotta be a mistake here! She can't train with us! I'll be right back."   
  
The skinny teen sprinted out of the room in a flash. Kai and Bryan stood silently, while Natasha looked at the blade. She seemed to be embarrassed by her lack of knowledge, and her hair was falling on her face to cover it from the view of the boys.   
  
Yuri came back ten silent minutes later, with a disappointed, angry face and a huge bruise on his cheek. Kai raised his perfect eyebrow at him.  
  
"She has to train with us." Yuri said in a defeated voice. "Bryan will have to teach her the basics today. He will be in charge of her training for three weeks. Then it's Kai, then me." Yuri paused to take a break from telling Boris's orders. He breathed deeply and spoke again. "We are all training inside today, in the Large training room." He did not comment on the bruise.   
  
Bryan looked at Natasha again. "Come on......" He left the room. Natasha was unsure for a second, but Yuri and Kai nodded, and she followed the lavender-haired blader. Yuri exchanged weird a look with Kai, and both followed Natasha.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So you never beybladed at all?" asked Bryan.  
  
Natasha was looking around through her hair at the training room. It was huge, but somehow depressing. Cold, stone walls, cold floor, no windows at all. There were four beyblading dishes in there, and a row of wooden benches against each wall. Four metal doors led out of the room, one to west, east, north and south.   
  
"So you never beybladed at all?" Bryan repeated loudly. Natasha looked up, realizing he asked he something. He noticed she had something glittering on her neck. A chain, the kind usually used for keychains. He wondered why the girl wore it on her neck.   
  
The same weak voice answered.  
  
"No....At lest I don't think so......."  
  
"You mean you don't know if you have ever beybladed or not?" Yuri asked, both surprised and annoyed.   
  
"Not really.......You see, I was adopted at the age of ten......"  
  
"And what does that have to do with beyblading?"  
  
"I was found on the street. I had amnesia, and I still don't remember a thing about my life before ten. I might have beybladed before that. I dunno........" she lowered her head.   
  
/Amnesia............interesting........./  
  
"I guess we will have to show her a match." said Bryan, looking at Yuri. He sighted.  
  
"Yes. Kai and......." he wanted to say 'Bryan', but there was some tension between him and Kai. Yuri didn't know why yet, but he had a guess it was because of the different views on life. Just the two bladers's face expressions looked the same. Inside they were really different. And the face wasn't even their own. The Abbey had produced it. Yuri, Ivan and Sergei looked just like that too. But he would think about that later. So he said "...me"   
  
The boys took their places at the opposite sides of the dish. Bryan was a judge. Even through the usual cold mask of Kai and Yuri, Natasha could see the excitement and determination.   
  
"Let it rip!" yelled Bryan. Two blades flew into the dish and hit each other with a loud noise that made Natasha shiver.   
  
"Go Dranzer!" "Go Wolborg!" two voices screamed at the same time. Red and blue shine filled the room, followed by the sound of the crash. Natasha saw a beautiful phoenix and a wolf attacking each other.   
  
"Spiral survivor!" screamed Kai, but Wolborg was quicker. He hit Dranzer again, and Kai's blade flew out of the dish. Yuri's was left spinning slowly. Kai waited a second and then picked up his blade. Dranzer flashed and disappeared.   
  
Bryan turned his attention from the dish to Natasha. The girl looked utterly stunned.  
  
"WOW......" she breathed out. "What were those creatures?"  
  
"They are the spirits of your blade. Bitbeasts." The lavender-haired boy explained patiently.   
  
Natasha looked at her blade. "Do I have one?"  
  
Bryan came over and took it out of her hands. He looked at the blade for a while.   
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"What is it? How do I get it out?"  
  
"I don't know. And it will come out when you are ready for it. You will know when."  
  
Kai came over and looked at the blade.  
  
"I've never seen a beast like this. It's not a fire, ice, water or air or any other kind!"  
  
"Yes, you are right. How interesting..." agreed Yuri, who had came over and took the blade out of Kai's hand.   
  
"Excuse me!" Bryan grabbed the beyblade away from Yuri. Then he took Natasha's launcher and inserted the blade in there.  
  
"Let's work on the launching now" he said in a tone of a patient teacher. Natasha nodded and walked over to the dish with him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Your room is here." said Kai, pointing at the metal door with number 100 on it. Natasha, Bryan and Yuri were standing by him, the girl holding up her bandaged hand close to her chest. Natasha got hit during the training and the wound only stopped bleeding an hour ago. She looked totally exhausted.   
  
/Well, if she is going to live here she has to get used to our way of life./  
  
Kai pushed the door open revealing a cell, that was suppose to be Natasha's room. It was one of the newly repaired ones- the walls were white-washed, brand new windows in the frames and a better bed than the old rooms had. Natasha paused for a second, before entering.   
  
/She seems sacred....../  
  
The camera turned it's eye to the children. The white-haired girl heard the sound and looked around to find it's source.   
  
"It's the camera that hangs two doors away from here." said Yuri, noticing her search.   
  
"Camera?" she asked, very surprised.  
  
"Yes. Boris wants to watch us all the time. You'll learn to avoid cameras after a while."  
  
The girl didn't say anything. This Abbey was already too much for her. She just looked at the door.  
  
"Where is the lock?" she asked. Yuri almost smiled at this question.  
  
"Sorry. No locks here."  
  
This final feather broke the camel's back. Natasha quickly closed the door behind her, and fell on the bed. All of the emotions she kept bottled up for a whole day burst out of her, and the girl started to cry away.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
The phone rings. It's picked up.  
  
-Hello?  
  
-Boris?  
  
-Yes, sir.  
  
-How is she?  
  
-Still not used to the thought of leaving her former family.  
  
-And your boys?  
  
-They are shocked. But I wouldn't expect any other reaction from them.  
  
-I mean how do they treat her?  
  
-They way I tell them to. And I told them to be nice. They will be no harm.  
  
-Good. Keep it that way.  
  
-But sir, once again I must protest. A girl might totally ruin my system!  
  
-She won't. I won't expect her to be in a condition to even speak.  
  
-She isn't.  
  
-Did you give her a blade?  
  
-Yes. She had already trained a full day.  
  
-Full day?  
  
-Yes. You said I should stick to my system with her.   
  
-Who trains her?  
  
-Right now, Bryan. I figured he would be perfect.  
  
-Give him some medicine so he will be more calm. We don't want her to totally hate beyblading after he yells at her.  
  
-Bryan won't yell. He is very calm at his normal state. That's why he is a perfect teacher. Kai hasn't adjusted yet, and Yuri is too short-tempered. As I said, Bryan is exactly the one.  
  
-I understand. How was the training?  
  
-I didn't have time to observe a lot, but I did went down there for fifteen minutes. She was scratched, but that's all.   
  
-You better treat her alright!  
  
-Better that Kai sir.  
  
-I don't care about Kai. He is a boy, and he is suppose to be raised by your system. I don't believe it includes good treatment, does it?  
  
-No.  
  
-And we will take her out of your Abbey when she is ready.  
  
-Sir, I daresay in her current condition it will take at least a year!  
  
-Do not underestimate this girl! I speak from the experience. And if it does take her a year, I can wait. I waited four years already.  
  
-Understood sir. And what about your grandson? Any special instructions?  
  
-Just watch him. He's got a rebellious spirit.  
  
-The rest of them?  
  
-I only have one thing to say for them......push Yuri to his limits. You need to get his mind of having a girl on the team. With his frustration he might cause her a nervous breakdown.   
  
-What about the object for X23?  
  
-Keep him healthy. My scientists got nothing more to say for now.  
  
-Now, shall I get to the subject of that new researcher you had sent me yesterday?  
  
She is a genius, but already managed to break a lock on an important door. Said she was testing some new program she made. Now we can't seem to fix the lock. But I must say, the program she invented is great. Needs a little fixing, but it will................................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*cries* Poor Natasha!! Imagine yourself stuck in the Abbey! *life sucks*  
  
don't worry, Natasha will get out of her depression pretty soon. The chapter after next will be very interesting. And the next one will be about Natasha's bitbeast.   
  
Do u wonder what the hell is Boris talking about? You can probably guess with who, but the contents........  
  
Anyways, next chapter is almost ready and everything, so till Wednesday!   
  
Check out Necromancer Boys!!!!! I hope you like it!   
  
Yuri: Review! She spends way to much time writing this. Leave some reviews and make her happy. ~_^ 


	11. Sarael

Natasha sat up and looked at her clock. It was ten o'clock.  
  
/Desitiati......speyat-li oni vse eshie? (Ten...are they asleep yet?)/  
  
The white-haired girl stood up and looked around for her suit-case. It was standing by the small table. She opened it, and took out a pair of pajamas.   
  
/No locks....chert (shit) /  
  
A chair by the desk caught Natasha's attention. She took it, and dragged it to the door, trying not to make a lot of noise.   
  
/I used to use a chair to keep Kira out of our room.....Let's see how it will work here...../  
  
Natasha inserted the back of the chair under the door handle.   
  
/Otlichno(Perfect)/  
  
No one would be able to open the door, unless she removes the chair. And they can't break the door either. Natasha thanked God for Boris's love for metal doors. The girl smiled to herself weakly, and went into the tiny bathroom.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
"She locked the door somehow." announced Yuri after ten minutes of pointless turning of the door handle.   
  
"Kak? (How?)" asked Kai. As far as he knew there was no hidden locks in the door.   
  
Yuri shrugged.   
  
"Maybe the chair?" hinted Bryan, who had just arrived.   
  
"What about the chair?"   
  
"She used it to keep the door handle from turning. Quite smart."  
  
"Daje ochen umno (Way to smart)." murmured Yuri. There were going to be a lot of problems with having a girl on team. He realized that yesterday, and know his guess was confirmed. Angrily, he kicked the door.   
  
"Natasha, open up!!!!!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Natasha, open up!!"  
  
No answer. Yuri cussed a little and turned around to Bryan and Kai.  
  
"What are we suppose to do now? You know what will happen if she doesn't show up."   
  
Nobody really wanted to really think about it, so they turned their thoughts back to opening the door.   
  
"Maybe we shouldn't try to open it. She might be still asleep!"  
  
Bryan went into a neighboring room. He took a chair and hit the wall with it.  
  
/What does THAT remind me off......../  
  
There was some noise coming from Natasha's room and then it stopped again. The next second the boys thought they heard sobs, but when they started to listen more carefully it stopped.   
  
"Wake up, Natasha" said Bryan.   
  
"Oh, atstante (leave me alone)......." a weak voice said from the other side of the wall.   
  
"The training will start soon!" inserted Kai.  
  
There were some more sobs and "Fine....." coming from the other side.   
  
Five minutes later Natasha came out, dressed in a T-shirt that was too big for her and blue jeans with a hole covered by a sawed-on jeans pocket.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I guess you are ready for a practice battle" Bryan told Natasha. Her eyes, red from crying the whole night, lit up with expectation. She waited a whole day yesterday and today for this moment.   
  
"Yuri!" Bryan called to the boy, who was fighting Kai in the next dish.   
  
"Wrap it up and come here!"  
  
They were training in the yard today, and the sun was shining on Natasha's pale skin. She would have enjoyed this only a few days ago, but now she was just too depressed. And the training took all of her attention. She was determined to be as good as the boys.  
  
Flashback  
  
"I can't do it!" she almost screamed at Bryan. He had been pushing her to hard, way to hard. Now she broke down. Only after two hours of training.   
  
"What can you do then!?" asked Yuri, angry and annoyed. Boris was just a stupid fool, thinking THIS girl could ever learn to beyblade. She never would be able to do anything useful!  
  
"I can do something!!!" Natasha screamed. "I can work on the computer! I can make professional web sites! And you can't! And I will be as good as any of in beyblading! Just watch me!" She finished screaming, and stared at the stunned boys.  
  
"As you wish. Let's continue training" said Bryan calmly.  
  
End of the Flashback.  
  
Bryan was remembering the same moment too. After that Natasha haven't became less depressed, but her training was moving at an impressive speed. She was already good enough to have a practice fight.   
  
Yuri and Kai had dropped their battle, and walked over.  
  
"Chego? (What?)"  
  
"She is ready to have her first fight. I will fight her. And you should help her."  
  
Yuri thought it was too early for Natasha to have a fight, but said nothing. After the girl burst out her emotions, he and Kai went away to fight, leaving Bryan completely on his own. It was time to see what he had done to Natasha.   
  
Kai decided to act as a judge.  
  
"Bryan, Natasha take your places! Ready? Let it rip!!!"  
  
Natasha confidently used the launcher the way she was shoved, and the blade flew into the dish, spinning and hitting Bryan's.  
  
"Now attack" said Yuri. Natasha did so. Bryan wasn't fighting even to the half of his real ability, but defended that attack with ease.  
  
"Hit him stronger." advised Yuri. Natasha did so, but Bryan defended that too. The girl started to get angry. She let her blade spin around the dish for a while, constantly changing direction, and then suddenly attacked. Bryan was caught of guard, and his blade got hit, but there wasn't enough force in the attack to kick the blade out of the dish.   
  
"Good, very good." but Natasha still seemed upset.  
  
"Why didn't I beat him?"  
  
"You didn't hit with enough force. You need a bit beast."  
  
The girl hopelessly looked at Yuri. For a second it seemed that she thought she will never get a bitbeast. But then her memory brought back the events of the morning. Her expression changed. Natasha's eyes suddenly flashed purple.   
  
"I do have a bitbeast......" she said in a very confident voice, that didn't sound like anything they had heard from her before.  
  
"Go Sarael!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Her blade flashed purple, and a shining, violet bird appeared above it.   
  
She looked like Dranzer at first, but when everyone got a closer look, the bird seemed to be completely different. She was much more graceful. Her head was so elegant, with long feathers decorating it, and bright, piercing, silver eyes. Her slim body and large wings were covered with long feathers too, each one purpled-colored with a strip of silver decorating the ends. Despite the beauty, they looked like sharp knives that would pierce you right throught. The claws on each leg were incredibly sharp and shining silver.   
  
This was Sarael- Natasha's bitbeast. None of the children had ever seen anything so beautiful. Natasha gasped.  
  
"Wow........"  
  
Bryan took his eyes away from the miracle. He attacked Natasha's blade, and the girl didn't have time to react. Her blade flew out, but Sarael just calmly landed in front of Natasha, spreading out her wings to protect the girl from the pieces of gravel flying out of the dish. The bird wasn't really big, even shorter than Natasha. She still locked dangerous thought.   
  
Bryan walked over. He broke the silence.  
  
"You have beybladed before! No one could call out their bitbeast at the first battle!"  
  
Natasha stared at Sarael. She still couldn't believe she had a bitbeast. And that she was so wonderful.   
  
"I told you. I dunno..." Sarael flashed and disappeared. Natasha picked up the blade, dropped it and sweared silently.   
  
"It's hot!"  
  
"Of course it is! You should wait before you pick it up" Kai told her.  
  
"Let's go fight again" said Bryan. Natasha didn't object.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
This day was very long for Natasha. She was getting better and better with every fight, but so tired, that Boris, who showed up to oversee their training at eight, told her she could leave for her room. For the first time in four days she felt something like happiness and satisfaction. Now there was only one thing she wanted to know.   
  
What the hell was she doing here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that's enough for today!!! You will find out what Natasha is up to in the next chapter- "Database"!   
  
How do you like Sarael? It's my own, original bitbeast. I hope you can imagine her the way she is- beautiful and dangerous. The descriptions might suck thought- it's kinda hard describing something that doesn't exist. ^_^  
  
Plz, review, and check out my other story, Necromancer Boys!   
  
Peace out  
  
Asha 


	12. Database

Database  
  
  
  
/What time is it? Twelve. Horosho (Good). They probably all fell asleep. Here I go...../  
  
Natasha pulled a black jacket over her pajamas. Then she paused for a second, searching the room for a ponytail, but in the dark she didn't find it, so the girl decided to go with her hair hanging loose.   
  
She put her palm on the door handle and took a deep breath.  
  
/Ne puha, ne pera... (Wish me luck someone...)/  
  
Then she opened the door and slipped into the corridor, quickly, so she won't have time to consider going back.  
  
The corridor was silent and dark. This evening Natasha made sure the lamps in were out of order. She found a couple of old light bulbs in the empty room next to Kai's and put them in place of the new ones in the lamps. Boris would notice that by tomorrow and there will be light again, but tonight Natasha had darkness to hide her.  
  
/Smart me...Kira would be proud....../  
  
Natasha felt tears coming to her already red eyes, but knew this wasn't a moment to cry. She had a much more important business to take care of.  
  
The girl continued through the corridor silently until she turned into the one that had Yuri's room. She felt grateful she wouldn't have to pass it, because Yuri will probably hear her.   
  
Natasha's way laid through another corridor, then one fight of stairs up and after that about two or three small corridors west. During the day she had spied on Biovolt scientists and knew where to go all the way till the last corridor. There had to be some turn in there, but there where at least ten different turns, so it took her some time to work out where to go and hide from the eye of Boris's camera at the same time.  
  
But finally she was there. Huge metal doors were hovering above her. There was no problem with entering. Natasha heard two scientist say that the lock had been broken yesterday. She pushed the door, slipped in and exhaled happily.   
  
/Finally. Ya zdec (I'm here). In the Main Database room, where I'm going to hack into their computer. /  
  
**************************************************************  
  
The glow of the screen reflected on Natasha's face and hair, making both look blue. The girl breathed heavily while typing. The last few minutes made her doubt her own strength. She couldn't figure out how to hack into the system for a long time, and even when she did she didn't get the access to everything.   
  
Natasha still exhaled, revealed. It turned out she only got into the Abbey Archive files, but that would do for the first time. Of course the more important info might be hidden deeper. However she didn't need the Abbey Energy controls or the Lessons Editing access. Abbey Archives was what she wanted right now.  
  
The girl scanned the folders she had access to.   
  
Building Graphics, Repairs of the Building over the years, The Database lab, The Beyblade lab, The Blade Spirit lab, The Human Research lab, Scientists, Guards, Business Associates, Current Experiments, Past Experiments, Japan Lab, Moscow, Demolition Boys.  
  
The name of the last folder caught Natasha's eye. She came here to find out her own story, but her curiosity wouldn't let her leave the mystery of the team unsolved. So she clicked on it.   
  
Inside the folder there was about five other folders. Natasha clicked on the one titled History of the Members.  
  
The screen went black and then a blue box appeared on it. There was a picture of a blond boy of about seven on it. And some text.  
  
Name: Alan Richard King  
  
Race: Caucasian   
  
Eye Color: Blue  
  
Hair Color: Blond  
  
Parentage: Juliana and Richard King   
  
Birth Date: December 9, 1988  
  
Country of Origin: United States of America   
  
Bit Beast: Solborg  
  
Special Attack: SunRay  
  
GP: No  
  
Exterminated on September 15, 1996  
  
View next? Skip five forward?   
  
Natasha didn't understand anything so she clicked next. Pale face, dark hair and even darker eyes looked at her.  
  
Name: Alexander Jucov   
  
Race: Caucasian   
  
Eye Color: Black  
  
Hair Color: Black  
  
Parentage: Elizabeth and George Jucov  
  
Birth Date: May 12 , 1989  
  
Country of Origin: Russian Federation   
  
Bit Beast: Shadobrog  
  
Special Attack: Darkness Falls  
  
GP: No  
  
Exterminated on May 11, 1998  
  
View next? Skip five forward?  
  
/Kto eti ludi? (Who are those people?) What do they mean by "exterminated"?/  
  
She skipped forward twice when a familiar name caught her eye.  
  
Name: Yuri Hodacov  
  
Race: Caucasian   
  
Eye Color: Blue  
  
Hair Color: Red   
  
Parentage: Violetta and Ivan Hodacov  
  
Birth Date: April 16, 1988  
  
Country of Origin: Russian Federation  
  
Bit Beast: Wolborg  
  
Special Attack:   
  
GP: Yes  
  
Still resident of the abbey. Team captain.  
  
View next? Skip five forward?  
  
/Huh? Yuri? What is all of this? What the hell is GP? Why does Yuri has it and no one else does? Elki-Palki! (Shit)/  
  
All of those questions raced through Natasha's mind as she stared at the screen. Yuri's cold blue eyes stared back at her from the photo. He looked as old as he was now. This was a very resent picture.   
  
She could feel her hands sweating over the mouse. She clicked skip forward. The first thing she saw was piercing crimson gaze.   
  
Name: Kai Hiwatari  
  
Race: Caucasian   
  
Eye Color: Crimson   
  
Hair Color: Blue and Silver  
  
Parentage: Katie and Robert Hiwatari  
  
Birth Date: June 15, 1989  
  
Country of Origin: Japan  
  
Bit Beast: Dranzer  
  
Special Attack:   
  
GP: Yes  
  
Until resent, lived with Lord Volatire. Now resident of the Abbey.   
  
View next? Skip five forward?  
  
/Hmmm...Kai? He has that GP too! What is that that Kai and Yuri have but no one else has? And is there MY card in here? Y menia ecti GP? (Do I have GP?) I guess I'll have to see more names./  
  
Name: Vasili Kitov  
  
Race: Caucasian   
  
Eye Color: Green  
  
Hair Color: Blue  
  
Parentage: David and Liza Kitov  
  
Birth Date: October 23, 1988  
  
Country of Origin: Russian Federation  
  
Bit Beast: Pataborg  
  
Special Attack: Water Cloud   
  
GP: Partly  
  
Exterminated on December 2, 1995  
  
View next? Skip five forward?  
  
/Huh? Partly? What is GP that you can have it partly? Next....../  
  
Name: Bryan Volcov   
  
Race: Caucasian   
  
Eye Color: Purple  
  
Hair Color: Lilac  
  
Parentage: Anna and Alexander Volcov  
  
Birth Date: May 2, 1989  
  
Country of Origin: Russian Federation  
  
Bit Beast: Falbrog   
  
Special Attack:   
  
GP: No, but total MP  
  
Still resident of the Abbey. Part of X23  
  
View next? Skip five forward?  
  
/Oh, chto za fuk!! (Oh, what the fuck!!!) Please someone tell me what does MP mean? Total MP? Part of X23? How can anyone understand this?   
  
Wait...exterminated......killed? Have all of those boys been murdered!? By Biovolt? Can't be........... It just can't be that way....No......net (no)....../  
  
"Warning....illegal access detected....sending the guards in"  
  
A noise cut thought her thoughts. Her presence detected!!!  
  
//They're not gonna get us.........//  
  
Natasha jumped up from her seat and started towards the door. Then she remembered she forgot to turn off the system. She didn't want to leave any evidence behind. The girl quickly pressed some buttons and then ran for her life, leaving the blank screen behind.   
  
//Not gonna get us........ not gonna get us......//  
  
Natasha stormed into the corridor when she saw lights and heard rapid footsteps. Guards! They were getting closer, but to her unbelievable luck they were coming from the west. And she needed to go east!!   
  
//Not gonna get us.......gonna get us.....//  
  
Two seconds after she was gone from the place she standing and thinking those thoughts. But the guards were there now. And a purple-haired man was with them. He looked into the lab, but all he saw was a blank computer screen.   
  
"Za nim! (After him!)" and he and the guards ran west.   
  
//They're not gonna get us//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hmmmmmm. Someone had just gotten into a huge mess! Could our hacker-girl get out of it without a scratch? You'll find out. Next chapter is called Fallen.   
  
I hope all the names didn't sound that boring to you. I won't tell if any of that is really important for the story or not, do you'll have to guess yourself.   
  
//They're not gonna get us//- this is the lyrics of a song by t.a.T.u   
  
Not Gonna Get Us.  
  
I like t.a.T.u!! Not that I'm gay or anything, but their music is so cool!! And they're Russian too!!!  
  
Why use lyrics here? They match the topic! You can think of them as running through Natasha's head or simply accompanying my text.   
  
Note- You might have noticed that Yuri, Kai and Bryan are missing special attacks. That's only because I had no idea what are their special attacks and didn't have time to find out on the internet. Sorry. ^_^  
  
I might stop writing this story for a while. I have Necromancer Boys to write and I do have some others ideas in my head. 


	13. Fallen

Natasha ran like crazy.

/Nas ne dogonyat.../

She kept repeating those words like a spell. They're not gonna get her, get her, get her, get....

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

She fell down the flights of steps, thinking of only one thing- how to not break her neck.

She hit the cold? Tiled floor first with her hands, and then the rest of her body, rolled down a few steps and finally managed to stop herself.

Praying that her scream wasn't as loud as she thought (it still echoed in her ears) she stood up and ran, forgetting all the pain...

Natasha shut her door and her first intention was to fall on the bed, but then she realized, that her arms and legs where covered in blood. No, she can't leave any mess...

Tears rolled down her face as she came to the window and looked out. She was afraid. Natasha didn't know how to explain her bruises and scratches...She was suppose to be in bed at night, Boris made it very clear on the very first day...The girl was afraid of him, of what he might do to her...

_Kira...Mama...Papa...save me...Kai...Brian...Yuri...Zina...someone..._

How could she get hurt like that, Boris would ask. She fell. Where?

_Wait! _

Natasha's expression cleared. She didn't have to fall down the stairs to get all bruised over. She could have....fallen out of the window!

Yes! That was it! Natasha's brain was working really fast and the new plan seemed even more brilliant with every second...

Yes, she couldn't sleep and was looking out of the window. She saw someone running to the wall, surrounding the Abbey, and, to get a closer look, she opened the window and...fell!!!

And that would explain the scream too...Only one problem. This fall will have to be silent then. But that's alright. She'll manage.

Natasha opened the window and stood up in the frame. She was shaking. Second floor...only second floor...

But what if she would actually die?

That thought left her paralyzed...NO!!!NO!!! It's worth risking!

And with that thought she jumped out of the window, biting her hand, so she would not scream. Her landing send a jerk of pain through her body and she only managed to take her hand out of her mouth, before she fainted.

**Okay...I am sorry, everyone, but I've lived in Russian for a year now, and my English is getting REALLY bad. If I get at least two more reviews I'll continue this...**

**Oh yeah, read my new story - Ariel.**


End file.
